Children of Earth
by Minerva Blue
Summary: Endia is in love with Demitri. Damien doesn't approve. Endymion has a crush on the Moon Princess and Pheobe falls for a prince of Earth. A romance about the royals of Earth including four original charecters by me and Ellie Shields. New Chapter added!
1. Introduction

Okay lets face it, I don't own Sailor Moon. Lots of other people do but I don't. If I did own sailor moon, well, you wouldn't see me here. But happily Pheobe and Damien are mine. Yay! Endia and Demitri however, are not mine. They both belong to Ellie Shields.   
  
Okay now that thats out of the way you probably have guessed most of what this was about. Yep! thats right another Silver Millenium past story. But trust me! this is different. For one thing it's not going to just revolve around Endymion and Serenity. There are actually four new charecters created by me and Ellie Shields. So heres how it goes. I'll be writing for Pheobe, Damien and Endymion. Ellie will be writing for Endia, Demitri and Serenity.  
The other parts should be up soon but right now theres only Damien and Pheobe.  
  
=================================================  
  
  
On looking upon Clios one would think it was a very unusual planet. The small orb of light stretched not far from it's neighbors Pluto and Charon and lay at the far reaches of the solar system. The only planet ever known to have been created by unatural means it's surface was a deep lake blue, the clouds gathered in the atmosphere gave off a magenta glow. The fields were an unfamiliar blue-green and the villages contained simple houses created of a glowing violet stone gathered from the mountains on the far side of the planet. In the center it wasn't uncommon to come across a pearl white temple where the ceiling opened in the center to allow for gazing at the stars, the celestial objects which the majority of Clios' inhabitants came to worship.  
The residents of this small planet had their own oddities. Human in appearence except for the more slender appearence and pointed ears the people possesed an amazing magical and empathic ability, a skill which seperated them from the other planets.  
  
Many of the villages had been emptied today as the inhabitants of Clios began to gather, some villagers had moved into their temples while a few made the long pilgrimage towards Calliope, the ruling city which held the royal family of Clios. Today Queen Almira would be passing Guardianship of the sacred Sailor Gem to her daughter, Princess Pheobe, and a new reign would begin as Almira's responsibilities were slowly passed on to Pheobe. The passing of the Sailor Gem would be the most important of them all. For the Sailor Gem was rumored by many to contain the powers of the senshi withen it's shell, a beautiful rainbow gem that channeled extrordinary power and nearly rivaled the Moon Kingdom's Silver Crystal.  
  
Pheobe herself stood in her room, looking out the balcony to the mountains and awaiting the ceremony to begin. pulling some of the strands of her past shoulder length purple curls back she gathered them into a silver diamond studded clip, allowing a few strands on her forhead to escape binding. Her mother had been upset when Pheobe had chosen to chop off her long butt length hair in favor of a shorter version that hung just a few inches past her shoulders, but Almira allowed it. Although she would have enjoyed seeing her daughter in a beautiful violet braid similer to her great grandmother's style. Several times Pheobe had been told how much she resembled the woman. If it had not been for her violet eyes and more rounded ears she would have been an exact clone to the past Queen. Pheobe smiled, Queen Clio had died years before Pheobe had been born, but the way her mother went on about their ancestor, it was as if she had never left. The tales of her great grandmother were legendary among her people. Stories of how she had saved the planets with the moon goddess were passed through the generations, each tale growing so obscure that the true story was barely a memory. Sighing Pheobe let go of her smile. She wasn't a hero like her grandmother, she was jut Pheobe, another heir in a line of rulers charged to protect the Sailor Gem.  
  
"Pheobe."  
  
Pheobe turned around, smiling at the young maiden who greeted her at the door. "The ceremony has begun Princess, your mother is waiting."  
  
  
=====================  
  
On Earth, withen the main castle a man five feet and eight inches in height examined an embroidered black tunic, his eyes were a deep sky blue. He had light tan hair that stopped after his ears, bangs falling over half his face and reaching his eybrow while the other half had been combed off to the side. He had regular build that seemed to hide his muscular form, cleverly concealing what strength he actually possesed. Sighing he shrugged at the tunic, tossing it on the cusions.  
  
"Hey be careful Damien."  
  
Another man of about the same height and build immediatly snatched the tunic, smoothing out the wrinkles before carefully hanging it upon the wall. This man looked around two years younger, ebony black hair neatly combed into place, bangs cut somewhat shorter then his companions but possessing the same clear blue eyes. Coupled with this and the facial structure there was no arguing about the family resemblence between the two.  
  
Damien leaned against the wall, watching his brother with minor intrest as he sorted through his wardrobe. "It wouldn't have fit you anyway. Why are you obsessing so much. Your not even obligated to come."  
  
The other boy, Endymion shook his head, setting out another stylish tunic. "I'm the future heir, I need to be present on these occassions. Besides, it will give me a chance to meet the other kingdoms."  
  
Damien rolled his eyes. "Wow, your obsessing over this brother. Father is only going out of courtosy, it's not even a required ceremony. Clios is a minor planet and no one but the moon kingdom is obligated to come."  
  
Endymion sighed as he took off his shirt, tossing it on the cusions. "It's a coronation Damien. Not everyday you get to see something like that."  
  
"Yes, with so many other planets coming up on their own coronation ceremonies what other opportunities do we have left? This wouldn't have anything to do with Moon Princess would it brother?"  
  
Endymions face went bright red and Damien knew he had caught his brother. Controlling his embaressment the prince grabbed his chosen tunic and began to fasten the buttons. "I just heard that Clios is an unusual planet and has very nice weather. The subject of Princess Serenity has nothing to do with it."  
  
Damien smirked. "Sure Endy, give the princess a kiss for me."  
The older brother smirked as Endymion once again turned bright red before ducking out of the room.  
  
===================================  
  
  
The great hall of Mnemosyne castle was packed. People gathered on either side of the royal magenta carpet awaiting the arrival of the princess. The main entrance and throne had been dercorated with elegant purple velvet drapes where Queen Almira awaited her daughter with both Queen and Princess of the moon and three ther royals from the inner planets.  
It wasn't long before the music began to signal her arrival and Princess Pheobe stepped through the entrance. Slowly she abroached the throne, taking careful steps so as not to trip and trying her best to not to appear nervous. To prevent her gaze from moving back and forth on the gathering Pheobe looked straight ahead, foccussing on the small gathering of royals. Mercury's pressence hadn't really surprissed her, she had been well informed of the planet's punctuality. Venus and the Moon wern't too much of a shock at all, both planets held a leadership over the planets, being here was their best intrest, and in the case of the moon, necessary. The pressence of Mars was still peculliar, until Pheobe had remembered the intrest in Clios' temples. What puzzled her the most was the pressence of Earth. Still, Pheobe remembered, this was one of te first coronations to take place in a thousand years. Even with a minor planet it was an important matter. The only other planets to have already passed their corronation was Neptune and Uranus, both acts preformed merely a few years ago, it explained why there was not a larger turnout of the planets to witness her coronation. Keeping eyes focosed on her mother Pheobe began her approach, her mind racing as the music played. She was one of the youngest princesses ever to be corronated. Many princesses recieved their coronation at the age of 18. Pheobe was only fourteen and already she was walking into her mother's shoes. It was those stupid attacks that were the cause. Her mother had always been weak, she had nearly died in childbirth. Would have died if itwere not for her father, who had instead given his strength to Almira. Pheobe was the first and only child of Almira and Enos, there were no siblings. Due to her mother's weakness Clios had been forced to remain isolated from the other planets, Almira's attacks prevented distant travel. Even when it was absolutely necessary the Queen had sent her daughter instead, therefore Pheobe was already well rehearsed in many of the duties. Despite her weakness Queen Almira had managed to remain stong enough to carry out most of the required duties. It was assumed that Pheobe would not be crowned until her eighteenth birthday. Unfortunatly her mother's attacks had grown worse in the past month, ruling was putting an unecessary strain on the fragile Queen and it was decided although just fourteen, it was vital that Pheobe assume leadership.  
Humbly Pheobe bowed her head before her mother before going lower on her knees. Almira smiled and took her daughter's hand, gazing upward as she recited the chant. Tiny lights of magenta and purple flooded into the room to everyones amazement, the candles dimming as these new sources lit up the room like a blanket of stars. Almira smiled down at her daughter. "The passing of the throne is a rare occurance, expecially among the planetary leaders. Even rarer is the need for a child to reach maturity before she is due to rule. It is with pride I honor my daughter and pass the throne onto her."  
  
There was an echo of applause as Pheobe was summoned to stand. Nodding quietly she faced the gathering, stretching her arms outas she had rehearsed so many times. Slowly she had begun to chant, the colered beads of light sped out from every direction to gather in a whirlwind before Pheobe. Pheobe raised her arms, the lights scatteringoff at the walls, colored banners rolling down, each decorated with the symbol and color of the plnet it belonged too. The candles once again flooded light into the room and the colored lights vanished.  
Almira smiled as Pheobe turned back to her mother. In a practiced movement she took the wand which held the Sailor Gem, cand carefully passed it to the hands of her daughter. Pheobe smiled and bowed while Almira returned the gesture and looked to the Moon Queen. Queen Serenity smiled gently and signalled Almira to bow her head. In yet another practived movemt she took the tiara from the old queen's head and placed it on Pheobe's who bowed in return. Pheobe then turned to the gathering as Queen Serenity adressed the guests. "My lords and ladies, I present to you...."  
  
But Serenity never got to finish, the entire crowd had gone silent as Pheobe head a loud thump on the floor behind her. Fear running through her she forced herself to turn around, at that moment the other rulers had turned their gaze to the thrown, the sight made Pheobe scream. Almira had colapsed right behind her in one of her worst attacks yet. Sobbing Pheobe kneeled down to her mother's side, shutting out the other screams and outbursts from those around her. The royalty stood frozen, looking on helplessly as Pheobe held her mother even after the last traces of life slipped away.  
  
  
================= 


	2. Damien's Story

=============One Year Later==============  
  
There were five advisors gathered along the table, all cloaked in their fine robes and delicate embroidery work. Endymion listened on as his father continued to discuss the matters at hand. His matters.  
  
"No as I told you the princess of Neptune has already been spoken for Garak."  
  
The youngest among the group looked at King Erun in confusion. His hair was a tossled sea green that reached to his bak and gathered into a ponytail. "By who?"  
  
"By the Princess Haruka." Answered a heavy built man with rough brown hair and a thick beard, piercing dark eyes looking at Garak.  
  
"Oh."  
  
A third advisor spoke up, her brown eyes looking off in thought. "Perhaps Venus then?"  
  
A fourth voice spoke up. "Indeed not. Lady Rei is the only possible choice."  
  
"What about Princess Hotaru?"  
  
Albion scoffed. "Barely come of age and unsuitable for the moment."  
  
King Erun sighed. "Friends I believe we are missing the point of whose shoulders this decision rests on. Do try to consult with my son while you consult among eachother. It will be his suitoress."  
  
Prince Endymion grinned slightly as all eyes rested on him. "Truthfully, I have no idea, none of the choices really appeals to me."  
  
The advisors groaned in unison.  
  
*************************  
  
Endymion stepped out of the room, shaking the sleep off before continueing on.  
"Did they marry you off yet Endy?"  
  
Endymion stopped, talking to the owner of the voice without bothering with a glance. "I didn't agree with any choices."  
  
Damien smirked, leaning off against the wall. "They didn't offer the Princess?"  
  
He smiled. "They offered several princesses."  
  
"Oh I see." Damien leaned in closer for a good view of his brother's face. "Neither of them was Serenity." He was promptly rewarded with a slight blush. "My little brother is a hopeless case."  
  
Endymion gave a slight grin as they walked together down the corridors. "Wasn't it father that tried to marry you off a few years earlier?."  
  
Damien grinned. "He gave up after six months. Said I was too picky. It's not as if I'm the one whose inherited the fine duty of producing heirs."  
  
Endymion smirked. "You really are picky Damien."  
  
"I prefer to think of it as selective. And I can name several women that can prove otherwise."  
  
"A bottle of wine and a bedroom doesn't exactly qualify as actual commitment."  
  
Damien grinned. "Sure, I just prefer to commit to more then one."  
  
"Yea, and father and mother both hate the idea of you running around like the royal playboy."  
  
"My brother, always the gentleman."  
  
"Seriously Damien, havn't you even considered the possibility of love?"  
  
Damien smirked. "Thought about it, but I don't really see that happening. I'll leave the romance to my little brother."  
  
Endymion smiled and then let out a surprised grunt as someone plowed into him, sending him to the floor. Damien smirked watching with slight amusement at the collision. The woman looked up in shock and almost fear as she got to her knees, gathering up any items she may have droped. Endymion winced rubbing his butt before trying to assist the lady. The woman had long red hair that rolled down her back in smooth curls. Her eyes her dark, nearly black in color and she wore a gown of deep royal purple, her ears, rather then rounded, were extended into a point, her face long and triangular in appearence. Frantically she tried to stuff the majority of her scattered possessions into her arms, apoligizing every three seconds. "I am so sorry, I really didn't mean it. I was in so much of a hurry. Sorry, Really sorry."  
  
Endymion smiled, standing as he placed the last of the items into the woman's arms. "It's alright."  
  
The woman nodded, stealing a brief look at Endymion before hurrying off in the other direction. Damien grinned. "Theres a lovely suitoress for you brother."  
  
Endymion grinned. "Thats the new Priestess Damien."  
  
Damien turned his head giving the woman a glance before she turned a corner. "Thats the priestess? No one said she was cute. What did you say her name was?"  
  
"Beryl, and don't get any ideas Damien. Nobles are one thing, a priestess is entirely different. The kind of thing father would disown you for."  
  
Damien grinned. "Give me a little credit. She's Clioshin isn't she?"  
  
Endymion nodded. "Straight from the planet."  
  
"Are they all that cute?"  
  
Endymion smirked. "Half of this is to get me blushing isn't it?"  
  
Damien grinned. "Can't always play the Serenity card My little modest brother." He opened the door to the outside and tossed a sword to Endymion before picking up his own. He walked away from the wall and turned, raising his sword in defense. Endymion followed his brother's lead, taking a fighting stance.  
  
Endymion nodded twirling his sword before gripping it harder and charging at his brother. Damien smirked, stepping aside, still holding his sword ready in defense. "Bad move Endy. Never attack first, it's better strategy to be on defense."  
  
Endymion raised his sword, ready to bring it down. Damien Raised his sword, blocking the attack. Again he tried at the midsection, Damien's sword meeting his own as the two locked in combat, performing as a well choreographed ballet, swords singing as steel met steel. Again thier swords locked, both trying to overpower the other. "Your putting too much in style. It's never so elegant when your life is on the line."  
  
He pushed Endymion back and once again took a fighting stance. Carefully Endymion watched his brother, circling for an opening. Grinning Endymion attacked, swinging at Damien's legs. Damien jumped, avoiding the blow and hitting his brother on the back with the broadside of the sword. Endymion scowled attacking again, this time proceeding more furiously. They parried, thrust and wung, movements growing more fierce, more aggresive. "Your letting yourself get angry, keep a cool head Endy." Damien turned to the side, sticking his foot out so Endymion tripped. The sword sliding a few feet away as he fell flat on his face. Damien smirked, pointing his sword at his brother's throat. "Otherwise you'll lose it."  
  
Endymion scowled. "You cheated."  
  
Damien grinned, withdrawing his word. "Is that what you will tell your oppenents when they do that to you? There are no rules in a real swordfight Endy."  
  
"La Smoking Bomber!"  
  
Damien's eyes widened, he stumbled aside, tumbling onto the grass just as the attack passed through the exact point he had been standing. Endymion grabbed his sword, breathing heavily as he used it to pull himself up. Damien just stared, watching his brother. Then his face cracked into a smile and he laughed. Endymion grinned, offering a hand and helping his brother to his feet.  
  
"Clever. Care for another go?"  
  
Endymion grinned. "You just want a rematch."  
  
"Bah, you just got lucky."   
  
"Sure Damien. Tell you what, come to the Crystal Ball with me and Endia, and I'll give you your rematch."  
  
"Is that a bribe Endy?"  
  
"You know it is."  
  
Damien smirked slightly. "Brother you've got a deal."  
  
*********************************  
  
The white Palace withen the moon Kingdom had always been elegant, but as the guests began to arrive for the crystal ball, the place appeared even more magnificent. Carraiges carried the nobles to the front gate while the lesser lords and ladies approached on foot. Even the servants had been dressed in their most elegant clothing as they waited on the new arrivals. Damien folded his arms, watching out the window off the carraige, his face maintining a serious expression.  
Withen the carriage were two other people, a young girl with long brown hair put up in double odongos, wearing a strapless green and yellow gown. Endymion sat on the other side of Damien, clothed in a fine black tuxedo and top hat. Damien himself was wearing his own white tunic with gold embrodery and pants, both articles possesing gold lining on the sleeves and cuffs. Actually Damien almost seemed to be pouting. Finally the young girl across from the boys spoke.  
  
"What is it Damien?"  
  
Endymion grinned, glancing over at his brother. "He's never been off earth before Endia, I think he's actually scared."  
  
This idea made Damien's two siblings laugh. Their fearless brother who had always been so confident, was actually nervous. Damien grunted, leaning back against his seat. "It's not funny. It's just nearly imposible to breath on this Moon. How do they survive?"  
  
"Different atmospheres take time to get used to." Endymion smiled. "Don't worry, we'll make a seasoned traveller of you yet."  
  
Damien scowled, the entire display had forced Endia into a wide grin.  
  
  
The ballroom was packed and it was clear there had been an incredible turnout from all the planets. There were so many guests and Damien was sure he had caught sight of Princess Makoto. He continued to scan the room, cursing under his breath at the lack of air and how he was forced to take more labored breaths. No rematch was worth this, but if he hadn't agreed to this one appearence Damien knew either his brother or sister would find some other way to drag him off Earth, he had managed to last twenty one years without leaving the planet. Today he had finally gave into the inevitable. Damien sighed glancing to either side of him, both Endia and Endymion had taken off and disappeared into the crowd. He had no doubt where Endymion would go, he knew he would be searching for Serenity and would refuse to leave until he had at least caught a glimpse of the girl. As for Endia he had no idea where his little sister had wandered off to. He scanned the crowd and hoped to himself it hadn't been very far, either way, Damien knew it would be well past midnight before they were able to return to Earth. It would be four grueling hours until Damien was able to once again breathe proporly.  
In a final acceptance of his fate the prince pulled himself off the wall and offered his hand to the wallflower next to him, a pretty blonde of brilliant green eyes. Smiling sincerly he invited a dance, an invitation which had been eagerly accepted by the girl. Maybe this wouldn't be hell after all.  
  
================== 


	3. Pheobe's Story

The main cooridors were covered with several paintings, consisting of rulers past, ancestors and relatives ofthe royal family on Clios. Yet although there was never a lack of paintings to decorate the castle, one cooridor seemed to possess it's on theme. The cooridor that led into the royal quarters seemed to contain nothing but paintings and paintings of a young lady in tiara and magenta gown, long violet hair that cascaded down her shoulders and was pulled away from her face by two thin braids that met in the back. This woman was usually seen in the paintings acompanying a young man of dark hair and eyes who wre a silver crown and dressed in a fine purple tunic. The entire hall had been redecorated to honor the passed Queen, it was a request of the princess that her mother be honored. The months following her coronation Princess Pheobe's health had deteriorated considerably, slipping her into a severe depression as she had become quiet and withdrawn. The servants had often heard her sobbing on her pillow for several nights. The girl had become a mere shell of her former self. Finally upon the young girls request, nearly every portrait had been gathered from the castle and re-hung in the hall just outside of her room. Violets, which had been Almira's favorite, were periodicly placed in vases every few feet down. The excecuton of Pheobe's wish had seemed to carry her out of most of her depression as over the next passing months she had managed to take on the duties of the former Queen.   
  
It now seemed that Princess Pheobe was finally adjusting to her new role and the advisors decided it was time their princess be found a suitor.  
  
Elson sighed, tossing the scroll aside he leaned back in his chair. He was a tall man, long white hair down his back, his face had the appearence of a dried prune. He looked at the woman who appeared to be in her fifties, a stern expression beneath round spectacles and brown hair gathered into a bun at the base of her neck. "Well? Lily?" He asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Five princes from Jupitar's moons, none of them are found suitable."  
  
Armin, a young man looking barely thirty, his hair was a bright red that layed just past his ears. He nodded. "She's rejected all of the choices. Are you sure she's ready Elson?"  
  
Elson sighed. "We've been through this before Armin. Pheobe is the only heir, the Only one who can ascend to the throne. We've waited an entire year, it's time we began searching."  
  
Lily folded her hands together in thought. "The Moon is holding their annual Crystal Ball."  
  
Armin looked at the older woman. "The Moon holds several balls Lily, whats your point?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Wake up Armin, Elson. Theres hardly. How much attention do these Balls attract? Theres always a large turnout, and theres bound to be one man Pheobe finds suitable."  
  
Armin nodded. "So, we get her to the Ball. How do we convince her to go?"  
  
Elson leaned forward. "She'll go. She may ignore her suitors, but she's always given her duty full attention."  
  
**********************  
  
Pheobe stopped in the center of the garden,taking in the sweet smell of the roses around her. Their scent was undescribable their pressence always made it feel like spring. This was paradise, the garden had always been well kept, surrounded by a purple stone wall which was kept open on all sides. Common men would be abble to pass through it's beauty the same as royalty.  
  
  
"I expected to find you here."  
  
Pheobe turned around, smiling slightly at the aged man with snow white hair. "Hello Elson."  
  
Elson smiled, approaching the young princess. "As beautiful as your mother, but you have your father's eyes."  
  
Pheobe smiled shyly, turning away to tend to the flowers, avoiding to look at the advisor. "They've found more suitors havn't they?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Pheobe looked up in curiosity.  
  
  
"It's been discussed through. If perhaps you might consider attenting the Crystal Ball."  
  
"I've never been before."  
  
"Well you were too young before. There would be several young gentlemen for you to meet, of course the other Princesses would be attending, and it's about time you attempted to re-establish relations."  
  
Pheobe sighed, letting go of the blossom. "Would I have to go alone?"  
  
Elson smiled. "No, never should a Princess be without protection. Gideon and Evonne would be accomanying you, if that would be alright."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Alright, I'll go."  
  
**********************************  
  
It was a few hours later when Pheobe stood at the entrance, dressed in a magenta gown of pure silk. The top of the bodice was curved in the appearence of a heart with a low back. The dress was strapless but also consisted of long sleeves that began just after her shoulders. She wore amagenta choker, a bracelet, satin shoes and a silver tiara which had belonged to her mother. She stood their waiting until her two guardians Gideon and Evonne arrived, dressed in finest clothing and she was finally allowed to leave.   
It was a short walk to the small building that stood adjacent to the castle. Many years ago it had been built to house nearly a dozen portals, leading to each planet. In fact the portals had been established during Almira's reign and they had been installed primarily for the reason of her weakness. It had been easier to travel by portal then making the trip from planet to planet by ship. Since then the planetary portals had become a common usage and were open to the general public.  
  
Pheobe approached the center portal, a silvery white doorway that lead to the moon kingdom. Taking a breath she put one foot forward and stepped through the gleaming liquid, Evonne and Gideon following suit.  
  
As she reached the other side Pheobe was immediatly greeted by another girl in a white and gold dress, two silvery gold odongos were styled on her head with pigtails hanging down to reach her ankles. Her dress was strapless, short round sleaves and circles that covered the top of the bodice. The girl had run towards them, greeting Pheobe immediatly with a smile.  
  
Pheobe smiled in return, the last time she had seen the girl was a year ago, it was good to discover the Princess had not forgotten her. "I decided to arrive early, if thats alright."  
  
Princess Serenity smiled. "Of course it is! Ami and Rei are already here, and Minako, and Makoto..Well, a lot of people have decided to arrive early. I'm just pleased you could make it!"  
  
Pheobe smiled, absently she fingered the Sailor Gem around her neck, wondering for a moment if anyone would mind whether or not if she just turned around and stepped back through the portal. She dismissed the idea immediatly, remembering her reason for being here. She had aggreed to go under Elson's wishes. Although she had no desire to search for romance under the circumstances presented to her, she also admitted she could not hide out forever withen the castle. Just find a suitor, get their heirs. But each man had either proved too power hungry, too violent, too rude or too lazy. Pheobe had no idea how dfficult it was to find the right one, but at least her dancing would take her mind off her duties for a time. "Where are the other Princesses?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Oh! they're already waiting in the palace, Come on!"  
  
They passed the ballroom into a smaller room, four other princesses were either standing or sitting in the quarters and all of them turned to look as Princess Serenity entered the room with Pheobe. Ami smiled, walking right over to the Clioshin Princess. "Pheobe, I'm glad you could make it."  
  
Pheobe nodded quietly. "It's a pleasure to attend."  
  
Princess Minako smiled. "Oh Pheobe, your among friends. We can skip the usual formalities."  
  
Pheobe smiled meakly, nodding.  
  
*********************  
  
Pheobe sighed, gazing across the ballroom which had already filled with guests from every planet. "You don't seem to be havning any fun."  
  
Pheobe turned around, looking at Princess Makoto. "It's been a long time since I've attended a party."  
  
Makoto nodded. "It takes a while, but at least your not without admirers." She nodded to the crowd, where there seemed to be quite a number of gentlemen watching her.  
  
"They've heard I'm searching for a suitor."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Still, there may be a few worth the attention." With those words, she walked away, taking up a dance with a young man nearby.  
  
Pheobe sighed, glancing across the room,eyes scanning the dancers. Her eyes caught a glimpse of another man. He was dressed in white with gold embroidery, light tanned hair and a slight scowl on his face. From the looks of it he was alone, possibly dragged here as she had been. A few worth her attention. She glanced at Makoto before stealing another look at the man by the wall. It was no use, he was gone. 


	4. Demetri's Story

Children Of Earth: Demitri 1  
by Ellie Shields  
  
  
::Authors Note:: Okay, in this story, I'll be following the manga storyline more closely i.e. Elios is the guardian priest of Earth (and Endia, for the time being), Zoicite is a man and not in love with Malachite (i don't see anything wrong with gay relationships, but i've got a plan here *^-^*), the Four Generals aren't evil (yet), and yeah, stuff like that.   
  
(disclaimer- in case you didn't get enough last time: I don't own the majority of the characters I'm working with, I only own one and a half, plus any I pull out of my head in the course of this story. So don't sue me. Unless I can pay you in Sailor Moon Trading cards, that is.)  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Demitri walked along the path that led to the back gardens of the palace of Earth, a smile on his face. The sun shone brightly, and his black hair shimmered in the warm rays of sunshine. His gauntleted hands held a boquet of roses that he took a deep sniff of before swiftly climbing into the lower branches of an oak tree near the back gates to wait for his love to appear. He gazed across the gardens, looking at the multiple hues of reds, purples, blues, and yellows. He saw something moving in the distance, and sure enough, it was his princess making her way though the garden, her brown odangos bobbing up and down as she walked. He smiled to himself and waited patiently as Endia's form became clearer and closer. He waited until she was directly under the tree, looking about confusedly, to make his presence known.  
  
"Looking for someone, my princess?" Demitri said with a smirk.  
  
"Demitri! Where are you?" She said, looking around frantically. "This isn't funny..." she grumbled as he dropped out of the tree.  
  
"Oh, I find it quite amusing, love." He held out the boquet of roses. "For you, love... although not even one million roses could compare to your beauty." Endia blushed and smiled as she took the roses.  
  
"Thank you, Demitri! That's awfully nice of you."  
  
"Just make sure you don't let your troublesome brother find out who gave them to you." He pulled her into his arms for a hug, and she gently planted a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"I love you, Demitri... more than anything."  
  
"And I you, my princess... but now I must go, before anyone finds out... especially Damien... he'd have my head if he knew I was here with you."  
  
"Will we always have to meet in secret like this?" Endia pouted.  
  
"Until Damien gets his act together and stops being so overprotective..." He kissed her, a soft, sweet kiss, then went on his way, casting a look over his shoulder at Endia. She waved, and he smiled. Moments later, he heard Endia talking with who he thought must have been Queen Gaia, and sighed as he made his way back to the living quarters he shared with Endymion's four generals. Malachite had offered to train him at Endymion's recommendation, and the generals let him stay with them, because he had no other place to stay. The path he was following split off into two directions, and he took the path to the left that led to a large house. Covered in vines, this house stood 3 stories tall, almost a mansion by today's standards, but it was considered a small, comfortable home for the lesser nobility and guardians of the Earth Royal Family. This particular building housed Endymion's Four Generals: Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlyte, and Jadeite. As of late, it began to house Demitri, also known as Jet. He made his way closer to the house, and a tall, ice-blue haired man stepped out, dressed in a grey uniform.  
  
"Ah, so I see you've been visiting your little lady friend," the man said.  
  
"How can you tell that, Malachite?" Demitri said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, for one, you have quite a blush spreading across your cheeks. You also have a bright smile on your face, where usually rests a sarcastic smirk." Malachite grinned.  
  
"Okay, ya got me there..." They laughed a bit, and they both headed inside the house. "I just don't understand Damien's insane overprotectiveness of Endia."  
  
"I wonder that sometimes myself... I think it's because he doesn't want her to end up like him, bringing somebody new to the castle every night... Or maybe becase he doesn't want her getting hurt." The two of them walked down the hall in relative silence, lost in thought, the only sound being made was their footfalls.  
  
"Well, I know for sure I'll never hurt her," Demitri said after a moment of silence. "I love her more than anything, and if he thinks I'd ever hurt her... there's something wrong with him."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was dark out, and Demitri paced unseen under Ellie's window. He could hear voices coming from Ellie's room, sometimes muffled, sometimes clear. He knew Damien was up there, and if he caught him outside, he'd be dead meat.   
  
"...You're still my Chibi," he heard Damien say, and froze in his tracks, listening. "You're still young yet."  
  
"I'm not that young. If Princess Pheobe can rule a planet, then I can find a suitor, can't I?"  
  
"Endia, I don't quite want to argue this right now." Demitri sighed softly, thinking of Endia being interrogated up there, envisioning her cheeks flushed, her hair down and dragging on the floor.... He had only seen her with her hair down a few times, when she was young and when she was sick and he took care of her. "You're my baby sister, and I want to take care of you and protect you from all the guys that only think about one thing. I'm gonna do that as long as I can." He grimaced at hearing that. "Now off to bed with you, you're going to have to get up early to get ready for that ball tomorrow." He could hear Endia's soft sigh, and then muffled speaking from the other side of the room, where Endia's bed was. He stood there, waiting for the voices to quiet and the door to shut. When the telltale thud of Endia's door was heard, he picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it at the open window, aiming for the glass. He missed and the pebble landed inside the room. He cursed quietly and hoped she noticed. He smiled as her face appeared in the window, her wavy brown hair down, her eyes shining.  
  
"Hello there, my princess." He smiled, his crimson eyes lighting up as he saw her.  
  
"Demitri!" Endia giggled softly. "Will you be at the ball on the Moon tomorrow?"  
  
"As your not-yet-official protector and soulmate, I swear on my life that I will be there to dance with you." He smiled again, and Endia giggled happily. "Now you get some sleep, Endia, and I shall see you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, Demitri. I love you," she said as she blew him a kiss. He smiled and walked away, his gaze never leaving Endia's face. He watched her leave the window, and as he was nearly home free, he backed into something- or rather, somebody.  
  
"Spying on my sister, I see." Demitri turned around to see Damien, a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, that's not it at all! I was... erm... taking a walk! That's it!"  
  
"That better be all you were doing... if I find out you've touched my Chibi, I'll have your head."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	5. Endia's Story

"Endia, where have you been?" Queen Gaia said as she saw Endia entering the garden through the back. She gave her daughter a warning look, as if to say she knew she had been up to something.  
  
"I was just... uh... looking for flowers outside the garden!" Endia smiled nervously, a few red roses in her hand. "I found some."  
  
"Endia, dear, there are plenty of roses here, you did not have to leave to get them." She gave her daughter a look, knowing what she was really up to.  
  
"Oh, Mama, how did you know?" Endia breathed a sigh of relief, quickly walking up to her mother excitedly. "Demitri gave me these, he's so sweet, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is, but you know you're still a little young yet to be looking for a suitor..." The two of them walked through the flower filled garden to the castle, talking away.  
  
"I'm 15, Mama! The princess of Clios was coronated at 14! I don't think I'm too young to look for a suitor... and I'm not even looking very far, I've found my soulmate in Demitri." Endia sighed softly, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, I know, hon... I've seen how he cares for you. But just think of how your father and Damien would feel if they knew their little girl was growing up."  
  
"I know..." The two of them walked through the open doors into the castle, and the audible clang of swords could be heard in an adjacent hallway, the sounds of Damien and Endymion practicing their swordfighting. "But I do have to grow up sometime, Mama..."  
  
"I know you do. But you see how much Damien is protective of you. Hearing you had a possible suitor might make him a little worried."  
  
Endia nodded. "I'm beginning to wonder when big brother will find himself a suitable princess and not keep bringing different girls to the castle..."  
  
Gaia laughed softly. "I'm beginning to wonder that myself, dear."  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Endia sat on a stool in front of her mirror, clad in a soft rose-colored nightgown. She slowly undid her hair, letting the long brown tresses she inherited from her mother cascade to the floor. She picked up her hairbrush off the small table that stood in front of the mirror, and began the lengthy task of brushing her hair. Everyone in the family admired her beautiful hair, and Demitri enjoyed running his fingers through it as they sat behind the garden wall together, talking. As she brushed, Damien slowly opened the door and watched his sister brush her hair, and took notice of the roses on the bedside table.  
  
"So, Chibi, where did you get those roses?" he said, walking up to her and gently taking the brush from her hands and brushing her hair himself.  
  
"I found them just outside the garden... they have such a beautiful scent, and I couldn't leave them behind." She smiled, slightly nervously, as she watched her brother's reflection brush her hair.  
  
"Ah, you'll have to show me where you found them," Damien said as he guided the brush through Endia's hair.  
  
"I will sometime...And please, don't call me Chibi, call me Endia..." She sighed as she sat there. "So, Damien, are you excited about going to the ball tomorrow? I sure am, I get to see the other princesses again." Damien's face paled a little bit at the mention of the ball.  
  
"Endia, you know I don't like leaving Earth unless I absolutely have to."  
  
"But it will be so much fun! And who knows... maybe you'll find a nice princess to settle down with," she said with a smile. Damien just rolled his eyes, and Endia giggled softly. "Eventually you'll find someone, Damien... someone nice, suited just for you."  
  
"I'm fine with that... just as long as I don't have to leave the planet to meet her." Endia burst into giggles at that. Damien smirked and continued brushing his sister's soft hair. "I hope someday you find someone nice for yourself...just not right now."  
  
"Why not now, Damien?" Endia looked at his reflection again, hoping Mama didn't tell him anything.  
  
"You're still my Chibi," he said, and she grimaced at the nickname. "You're still young yet."  
  
"I'm not that young. If Princess Pheobe can rule a planet, then I can find a suitor, can't I?"  
  
"Endia, I don't quite want to argue this right now." He set the brush down on the table and bent down next to Endia. "You're my baby sister, and I want to take care of you and protect you from all the guys that only think about one thing. I'm gonna do that as long as I can." He softly kissed her cheek, and then patted her head. "Now off to bed with you, you're going to have to get up early to get ready for that ball tomorrow." Endia sighed, and they both stood up.   
  
"I love you, Damien," she said as she hugged him. "You get some sleep too, big brother." Damien smiled and nodded, and headed out the door. Endia headed to her bed, but was stopped by the sound of a pebble hitting the glass window. She hurried over to the window and threw it open to see Demitri.  
  
"Hello there, my princess." He smiled, his crimson eyes lighting up as he saw her.  
  
"Demitri!" Endia giggled softly. "Will you be at the ball on the Moon tomorrow?"  
  
"As your not-yet-official protector and soulmate, I swear on my life that I will be there to dance with you." He smiled again, and Endia giggled happily. "Now you get some sleep, Endia, and I shall see you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, Demitri. I love you," she said as she blew him a kiss. He smiled and walked away, his gaze never leaving Endia's face. She smiled softly and made her way to her canopy bed, threw back the sheets, and climbed in, and within moments she was oblivious to everything.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
As Endia was finishing up getting ready for the ball, somebody knocked on the door. She set her hairbrush down, her hair only half done up in her traditional odangos, and made her way to the door. She opened it and smiled.  
  
"Elios! It's so nice to see you!" She and Elios hugged, a smile showing on the guardian priest's face. "You're going to the ball, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and I have a message for you from Demitri. He wants you to meet him in the rose gardens as soon as you arrive." He smiled softly.  
  
"You know that Damien disapproves of me having a suitor," Endia said with a soft sigh as she made her way back to the mirror, Elios following close behind.  
  
"Yes, I know, and I feel he's being irrational. You're plenty old enough to choose who's right for you."  
  
"I know," she said as she picked up her hairbrush and started making the other two odango. "Mama doesn't mind at all about Demitri, not one bit. She told me she was even thinking of making him my protector." She set her brush down, having finished putting the odango in, and began arranging tiny flowers in the four buns atop her head.  
  
"Yes, I think that may be why he and I will be joining Endymion's generals on the trip to the Moon." He smiled, his red-brown eyes sparkling happily.  
  
"Really? Mama's letting him ride with you and the generals?" She giggled happily as she checked her hair in the mirror. "I'm so excited! Maybe if Damien sees Mama likes him, he'll let up a bit?"  
  
"I hope so," Elios said. "Now I must be on my way, to ready myself for the ball. I shall see you there, Endia." He bowed slightly and made his way to the door, and Endia walked over to her bed and sat down, waiting for her mother to tell her that it was time to leave.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
As they arrived at the Moon Castle in the royal carriage of Earth, Endymion and Endia teased Damien about never being off Earth before. When the carriage stopped, she gave a quick wave to her brothers and ran off to the rose gardens to see her love.   
  
"Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" a husky voice called from behind her. She whirled around to see Princess Haruka standing behind her, wearing a white tuxedo.  
  
"Haruka-san! How are you?" Endia smiled and did a slight curtsy.  
  
"I'm doing well, Endia." She smiled. "You're headed off to see Demitri, aren't you." Endia grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I saw him there waiting for you, it's best not to keep him waiting. If Damien asks where you are, I'll cover for you." She winked.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Haruka! I'll see you later!" Endia dashed off again, darting through the crowd, until she felt the fresh cool air of the garden on her face and saw the stars and Earth in the sky. She slowed her pace a bit, admiring the beautiful roses of every hue growing throughout the garden. She inhaled deeply, the intoxicating perfume of hundreds of roses filling her nose. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I've been waiting," a male voice said. Endia turned around to see Demitri, dressed in a tuxedo, yet with his sword still at his side. A cape was draped around his shoulders, and his crimson eyes softened as she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Demitri, it feels like an eternity since I last saw you!"   
  
"Endi, it was only yesterday night that I bade you sweet dreams outside your window," he said with a smile.   
  
"I know, but with Damien watching like a hawk..." Endia sighed, and Demitri grimaced.   
  
"Well, love, so we don't look too suspicious, how about we go socialize?" He kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Alright... shall we meet back here in an hour?" Endia asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you then." He swiftly walked off towards the castle, yet Endia took her time, admiring the beautiful roses. A few moments later she entered the castle, and looked around for the princesses, yet none were to be found from where she was standing. A second later, a girl with violet curly hair that decended past her shoulders caught her eye. She was seated against the wall, alone, and dressed in such finery that she had to be a princess. Endia smiled and made her way over to her.  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling sweetly. "Are these seats taken?"  
  
"No," the girl said softly.  
  
Endia took a seat and smiled again at the girl. "My name's Endia, I'm the princess of Earth." She held out her hand so the other girl could shake it. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Pheobe, princess of Clios." A slight smile crept across her face as she took Endia's hand. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Okay, that's it for my first chapter. I'm Ellie Shields, by the way. Here's the disclaimer list... I don't own Sailor Moon. I own a lot of Sailor Moon stuff, and often pretend I'm Sailor Moon, but I don't own her, or Endymion, or mostly all of the other princesses. I don't own Pheobe, but I know who does, and I'm happy she's letting me write this story with her. I don't own Damien either, but Minerva does. I also don't own Demitri, that's a bit of a different story, I borrowed him from a friend of mine. I DO own Endia. I sorta own Queen Gaia. I don't own Elios, although I wouldn't mind owning him, hee hee. Okay, enough funny disclaimers. My next chapter will be on Demitri, and then Serenity, so stay tuned and review the story!! 


	6. Endymion's Story

Endymion sighed, closing the door after him. finished buttoning his tunic and walked down the cooridors of the castle. The entire place was enormous, consisting of hundreds of servants, five advisors, guests and the royal family. Not to mention the priestess, cousins, aunts and uncles, many of whom he rarely saw but still felt the need to make regular visits, expecially now. He was nineteen, it was past time to find a suiteress. His older brother Damien had managed to escape marriage. Of course Damien wasen't the heir, he was. But he didn't want just any suitoress. There was no one else like the Princess Serenity, she was beautiful, gentle, sweet.  
  
"Endymion."  
  
Endymion turned around, walking beneath the archway into the garden. Mother had spent years on the garden, it seemed to stretch for eternity, filled with roses of every color, tulips, fairy lights.  
He looked up, a lady standing in the center tending the roses. Beautiful long brown hair layed down her back, braids weaved into the style. She wore an elegant sleeveless gold and green dress and a golden tiara. She turned around, smiling sweetly at her son. "Endymion."  
  
"Mother."  
  
  
Queen Gaia smiled. "Your father is looking for you."  
  
"More suitoresses right?"  
  
Gaia smiled. "His heart is in the right place. Did you have someone else in mind?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There is someone, I'm not quite sure how they feel."  
  
  
  
Gaia smiled. "I'm sure the Princess Serenity enjoys the attention."  
  
Endymion's eyes widened in surprise. "Dow did you.."  
  
She smiled. "Don't be so surprised. It's not hidden so well."  
  
Endymion smiled. "You say father was looking for me?"  
  
Gaia nodded. "Yes, new suitoress."  
  
Endymion smiled, turning around.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
He looked back. "Yes?"  
  
She smiled. "If you see Endia, direct her to the garden?"  
  
Endymion nodded, smiling. "Yes mother."  
  
*********************************  
  
Endymion sighed, pushing the doors open. Five advisors sat at the large rectangular table. At the end King Erun looked up, short black hair and brown eyes, a white tunic with black lining and cape, a golden crown resting on his head. "Endymion. Good you made it, come, sit."  
  
Endymion nodded, approaching the table and taking a seat beside his father.  
  
**********************************  
  
He wandered through the crowd, searching, before his eyes fell upon her. Long flowing silvery gold hair, she was beautiful. He continued to watch her as she made her way across the room, talking, smiling, until finally she looked his way. She wasn't just looking his was, Serenity was looking at him.  
He blinked in wonder, appraching as if it were a dream while she continued to stare. He smiled, offering his hand, bowing. "Princess, May I have this dance?"  
  
Serenity smiled, nodding as he took her into a dance. "Your Prince Endymion."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've seen you before. I've been wanting to dance with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded, grinning. "Why didn't you ever ask before?"  
  
Endymion smiled, twirling Serenity. "I wasn't sure you would accept."  
  
Sme smiled. "Well I did." 


	7. Damien's Story: Section 2

Damien yawned, stretching his arms as he stepped out of the portal. Turning around he waited, watching as a small girl with double odongos and long brown hair stepped out after him. He sighed. "Alright Chibi, wheres Endy?"  
  
Endia scowled. "Call me Endia."  
  
Damien smiled. "fine, Chibi. Where is Endy?"  
  
"He wasn't with you?"  
  
"No. He wasn't. Hmph, probably decided to stop playing the innocent prince."  
  
"Whats that mean?"  
  
Damien smiled. "I'll tell you when your older. Come on, mother will have my head if your not in bed on time."  
  
"I'm not a child, I can stay up."  
  
"Sure you can. You just can't leave your room."  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled, holding up a key. "I'm locking you in."  
  
"What? No." She tried to snatch the key, only to have it pulled out of reach.  
  
"Demitri will just have to wait until morning to see you."  
  
Endia folded her arms in a scowl. "Demitri is my friend."  
  
"Oh of course, he told you that didn't he?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I see the way he looks at you. You think I haven't noticed how you've been developing. Yea, I know exactly how those older guys think, they want one thing only."  
  
"Your being unfair."  
  
"Your too young, he's too old." He lead her into her room. "And no one is touching my little sister."  
  
"I'll scream."  
  
Damien looked at his little sister, grinning slightly. "You do that."  
He shut the door and turned the key, making sure it was locked. Whistling he stuffed the key into his pocket and approached his room, opening the door. Damien grinned, smiling at the young green eyed blonde on the bed before shutting the door behind him.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Did you have fun last night Endy?"  
  
Endymion glanced at his brother before continuing down the path. "I heard you locked Endia in her room tonight."  
  
Damien grinned, tossing the key up and down. "So she told you."  
  
"Yes, right after she climbed out the window."  
  
Damien frowned slightly, but continued walking. "Maybe I should lock you in your room as well. When did you make it home last night?"  
  
"Now you sound like mother.."  
  
"No no, Just wondering if baby brother decided to catch up on my experience. Perhaps with a certain princess?"  
  
Endymion's face turned bright cherry red. "No, nothing like that. Nothing happened."  
  
"Oh. Well then, what did happen?"  
  
"We just talked."  
  
"Oh I see, the ancient art of chit chat."  
  
"Damien. You don't 'Chit Chat' with Princess Serenity. Her words are worthy of poetry."  
  
Damien stared at his brother and smirked. "Very well then. What do two poets speak of when alone together?"  
  
Endymion grinned. "Several things. None of which you will ever hear me repeat. Did you enjoy the ball?"  
  
Damien shrugged. "Wouldn't say I'd want to return but it wasn't a complete waste."  
  
"Hm. Yes, I saw the blonde sneaking out. You should be more careful, Mother and father wouldn't be too happy about your behaviors."  
  
"Yes, they would rather I take after my little brother."  
  
"Hm. I'll tell you what, you come to te next ball, I won't tell them."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Endymion smirked. "You heard me."  
  
"Thats blackmail Endy."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Damien sighed. "A dark day when a prince may be tricked by his own dear brother."  
  
Endymion grinned. "Cheer up, at least it will get mother off your back."  
  
  
  
Damien scowled, glancing across the grounds to a young woman of long red hair, Beryl. "There she is again."  
  
Endymion nodded while Damien continued. "She seems less clumsier than last time doesn't she?"  
  
"Brother."  
  
Damien grinned. "Relax, she's still cute."  
  
"Damien, I'm warning you."  
  
"Relax Endy. I don't try to bed every woman I meet."  
  
"No, just the majority of them." He sighed, following his brother over to the priestess.  
  
Beryl looked up immediatly as the two princes approached. "Prince Damien, Prince Endymion. What gives me the honor?"  
  
Damien grinned. "We'd just like to say hello. Your the new priestess right?"  
  
Beryl nodded. "Yes. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well there are several th..ow!" Damien winced as an elbow was jabbed into his side. "I was only kidding."  
  
Endymion turned to Beryl. "Actually we'd just like to welcome you to earth."  
  
"Oh." Beryl smiled. "Well..thank you." She bowed before hurrying off.  
  
Damien grinned. "I think the priestess has a crush on you Endy."  
  
"What? How can you even tell?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. "Yea, sure. Just make sure you have something to wear to the next ball."  
  
Damien folded his arms, watching as his brother walked away. "You know I'm going to get you back."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
  
Damien raised an eyebrow, turning around to go in the opposite direction. He wandered down the cooridors glancing at the passerbys every few moments. Finally he stepped outside again, walking down the path, searching until his eyes fell upon a man in black armor and gauntlets, long black hair and crimson eyes.   
  
"Just the man I'm looking for!"  
  
The man turned around, looking at Damien. "Damien."  
  
Damien smiled. "Oh, Damien is only for my close friends. Call me Prince Damien. Demitri right?" He offered his hand.  
  
Demitri nodded, taking Damien's hand. "Yes."  
  
Damien smiled, pulling Demitri towarda him thaen letting go and putting an arm around his neck. "Come on, we'll talk."  
  
Demitri looked at Damien as he lead him towards the archery range. "So, Demitri. You like my sister, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really? What exactly do you like about her? She pretty? Nice personality? Nice looks? Great breasts?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You like archery too?"  
  
"Never tried it."  
  
"Really? I prefer the sword mostly. Makes a nice clean cut." He smiled, drawing his sword, running his fingers along the blade. "Take a look, go on."  
  
Demitri looked at Damien, then examined it. "It looks okay."  
  
Damien nodded. "pick up that shield."  
  
Demitri looked at Damien in confusion, but picked it up.  
  
Damien smiled. "Good, hold it there." He smiled, raising his sword, bringing it down in a swift motion. The steel shield held for a moment then split into two clean halves, dropping to the floor. "Whenever you think of touching my sister, just remember that shield."  
  
"Damien!"  
  
Damien turned around, lowering his sword. He stared right into the face of Endia. "Chibi. Me and Demitri were just having a friendly little chat."  
  
Endia folded her arms, scowling. "Right." She turned to Demitri. "Don't let him bother you Demitri. He's just trying to scare you."  
  
He sheathed his sword. "I'm just looking out for the welfare of my baby sister."  
  
Endia scowled. "Yea, right."  
  
****************************  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Damien looked up, fastening his cape. "Yea, sure. I don't know why you talk me into these things."  
  
Endymion smirked. "I don't."  
  
"Hmph, thats right. You conive, bribe and blackmail me into these things." He checked himself in the mirror, then turned bac to his brother. "Endia coming?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Damien nodded. "Lets go."  
  
****************************  
  
Damien scowled, slipping out of the room. He nodded politely as a small group entered the moon palace, dressed in their finest clothing. Damn it was hard to breathe, the air was so thin it was difficult to get a good breath. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, trying to draw in one long breath. How did he ever let himself get tricked into these things? Shaking his head he slipped back inside, taking another breath before stepping back into the ballroom.  
  
He scanned the area, glancing around at the dancers and managing to pick out at least three princesses, none of whom were Serenity or his sister. His eyes moved more slowly over the ballroom when a glimpse of purple caught his eye. He looked back until he caught it again, it was a girl. Not just any girl, this one was different. She could be no more then a little over five feet, wearing a silk magenta dress and choker, a rainbow glow reflecting off her chest from some type of jewel she was wearing. Her hair was a mass of delicate tight purple curls that extended just past her shoulder and pulled back in a partial ponytail save for a few strands that layed gently, elegantly over her forhead. But her eyes stood out among everything else. Intense violet orbs that seemed to take in everything around her, drawing attention immediatly, gorgeous long lashes. She was captivating, everything about her was enchanting.   
She was dancing with young man, a knight. Watching her she didn't appear to be enjoying herself. The wayher eyes looked, glazed over like she wasn't listening, didn't care.  
He watched as the song ended and she broke away from her partner, alone once again. Without thinking he began to approach, narrowing the distance between her.  
  
"Your Prince Damien right?"  
  
Damien turned his head, looking at a girl with short aqua blue hair, a blue dress. "Yes."  
  
"I'm Princess Ami, Endia's told me about you."  
  
Damien nodded, looking back and noticing to his disapointment the girl had taken another partner. He frowned, then turned back to Ami. "Anything good?"  
  
She smiled. "She says you don't like travelling off planet."  
  
"She's right."  
  
Ami nodded. "Yes..well..have fun."  
  
"Yea, you too."  
  
He watched as Ami went away then turned back to the girl. She was gone.  
  
======================================== 


	8. Pheobe's Story: Section 2

"I trust the ball was enjoyable Princess?"  
  
Pheobe sighed, nodding as she glanced back into the ballroom. Had she only imagined him there? That man in white, in an instant he had vanished from her sight. Something about him just felt right.  
She turned back to Evonne, nodding. "Yes, it was lovely, thank you Evonne."  
  
The female guardian nodded as she helped her princess into the carraige. Sighing Pheobe watched outside as a few people were just leaving like her. She turned to her seat and layed a small rectangular box onto her lap. Unlatching the top she removed the double horned white wand from it's case and unhooked the rainbow gem from it's chain, re-attaching the two as a complete wand. Setting the wand at her side she gazed out again, watching the stars and the earth.  
  
"Princess."  
  
Pheobe looked down at Gideon. She nodded quietly and allowed herself to be escorted off the carraige and through the portal to Clios.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Princess Pheobe."  
  
  
Pheobe looked up, nodding to Elson. "Were there any difficulties in my absence Elson?"  
  
The older man smiled as he began to walk alongside Pheobe. "Nothing so severe that it requires immediate attention. The servants have prepared a bath for you, whenever your ready."  
  
Pheobe nodded, dissmissing her two guards as they entered the castle. "There are no recent problems?"  
  
Elson smiled. "Princess, you act as though an hours absence would threaten to bring the planet to ruin. You enjoyed the ball at least?"  
  
"Somewhat." She failed to tell him about the man she had seen there. What use would it be to make a large deal over a seconds glance? She didn't even know who he was. Still, Pheobe couldn't help but wonder. "Actually Elson, I'd like to attend the next following balls."  
  
"Could this be? The Princess is sincere to find a suiter?"  
  
Pheobe smiled. "When do the next few balls on the moon occur?"  
  
"They're usually weekly occurences Princess, you wish to attend them all?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "For now, yes."  
  
Elson smiled. "Very good Princess. We'll schedule it immediatly. Now, off to your bath, don't let me keep you."  
  
******************************  
  
Pheobe sighed, leaning back in the tub as she ran water down her arms and legs. Closing her eyes she sunk deeper into the water, soaking her hair and submerging her head for a moment. Endia, she had never met the princess of earth before tonight. She knew the girl had two brothers, one of whom she had met. The older brother was rumored to have never left Earth, in fact everyone knew very little about the older prince, save, perhaps for his own planet.  
  
//your thinking too much Pheobe//  
  
But wasn't that what she was supposed to do? An entire planet was depending on her shouldn't she be considering everything? Still, they were only random thoughts, and random thoughts were hardly useful. Wringing out her hair she climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body before re-entering her room. Never mind tonight, she would have plenty to think about in the morning.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Good morning Princess."  
  
Pheobe nodded to Elson as she descended down the stairs. "Good morning Elson."  
  
She looked up past her shoulder to examine the entrance hall and could see at least five people awaiting conference. I looked like it was going to be a slow day, perhaps a steady stream of visitors by the hour.  
  
  
"PRINCESS!"  
  
  
Pheobe's eyes widened in surprise as one of the visitors began to advance on her. Wild eyes focused on the princess and Elson atempted to block his path as he sreamed for the palace guards. The man was stopped just a few inches from her as Evonne and Gideon each grabbed his arms and pulled him away.The man struggled against the guards, still attempting to reach for Pheobe.   
  
"Listen to me! Princess!..I know!..She's back!"  
  
Gideon scowled jerking the man back. "Crazy Bastard. You'll leave the princess alone."  
  
"...She's gotten stronger..she wants revenge! All who oppose her will die!" The man coninued to scream as he was dragged away.  
  
  
"Are you alright Princess?"  
  
Pheobe looked up, nodding slightly. "Yes, thank you Evonne."  
  
Elson folded his arms, shaking his head. "It's just not a full week unless we get one crazy in here."  
  
"Elson?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you think he meant by 'she's back'?"  
  
"Hard to tell with these people. Well, thats enough excitement, time for your lessons Princess."  
  
Pheobe nodded, glancing back at the visitors before stepping down another cooridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Concentrate Pheobe, just let it flow freely."  
  
Pheobe nodded holding the staff out before her, she stared at the Rainbow Gem, completely fixing her gaze on it. "Voco Imperium."  
  
She watched the Gem while still nothing happened. She sighed, bowing her head. "It's not working, I can't do it."  
  
Ginya nodded, her pale blonde hair was pulled loosely back from her face, which mde it easier to control while instructiong the young princess. She was one of the top priestesses of Clios and now she had been teaching Pheobe for nearly a year how to control the Gem she had been charged to protect. Pheobe herself was dressed much differently from her usual princess attire. She wore the traditional sailor fuku, a magenta skirt and white gloves with magenta cuffs and boots. Both bows, choker collar and boot laces were purple and matched the amethyst stone on her tiara while a large magenta heart shaped brooch remained in the center of her front bow. "Thats alright, maybe you havn't found the right words yet. Put it away."  
  
  
She nodded, focosing on the staff again. "Virga."  
  
Immediatly the staff reduced in size, returning to the form of a wand in her hands. Ginya nodded. "Lets try the stage three attack."  
  
Pheobe nodded, turning the wand horizontal with one hand. "Clios Spirit..." She stopped, tuning to her instructor. "I forgot it, I just forgot the invokation."  
  
"Mist."  
  
Pheobe nodded, once again taking postion. "Clios Spirit Mist!"  
The area around her flooded with a magenta gas that expanded outward before being called back by it's summoner.  
  
Ginya smiled. "Very good princess. I think thats enough for today."  
  
Pheobe nodded, holding steady as magenta and purple energy circled around her, disolving her uniform before replacing it with an elegant princess gown and silver tiara, fit with amethyst stone. "Thank you Ginya."  
  
"I was informed you have been going to the Moon Balls lately."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Thats correct."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Pheobe smiled. "Thank you."  
  
******************************  
  
  
Step steps, twirl. Step, step, twirl. She practically stared at her feet, hardly listening as her dance partner droned on while pulling her across the floor, nearly jerking her.  
  
"...Of course it's known the Queen favors me, in fact just the other day she told me 'Sir Lawrence, I wish to make you a prince' of course....and then i defeated the great beast of...One of the greatest..."  
  
Pheobe continued to nod helplessly, thanking her stars when she was escorted by another into a dance, only too thrilled to be leaving her last partner behind.  
  
"You know you look very beautiful tonight."  
  
Pheobe nodded, stealing occasional glances into the crowd. Over four weeks and he still hadn't shown, she was starting to give up hope. The one man she could not stop thinking about had vanished in an instant.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Pheobe looked up, noticing the oung knight was staring at her. She relized her eyes had glazed over and she had completly ignored everything the man had been saying. She was almost relieved when the song ended and any awkward questions had been successfully avoided when the knight took another partner.  
Her releif was short lived though, when another gentleman practically grabbed her, sweeping her across the floor in swift movements that Pheobe barely had enough time to recover from.  
"You know I own nearly half the moon on Phoebos. A proporty successfully aquired though my many business dealings....."  
  
Pheobe barely listened to the merchant's ramblings, just bareing it as he pulled her across the floor while he bragged incesantly. True he wasn't a bad dancer, but he was nearly impossible. An annoying pompus fool that had vanity pouring out his ears. Briefly she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be light tanned hair, but she was lead awayso quickly she barely had the chance to made an identification. She coldn't tell if it had really been him. 


	9. Section 3: Part 1

"I thought you hated leaving Earth Damien?"  
  
"I've come to relize the error of my ways."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Endia folded her arms, watching her older brother dawn another stylish tunic. He was going to his third party this month without persuasion. Damien had seemed to take on a lot of new changes lately. For one thing she had not seen another woman with him in the past month, not to mention he made trips to the moon at every oportunity. The whole thing was getting out of hand.  
  
"I bet it's another girl."  
  
Damien shrugged. "Maybe." He finished buttoning his tunic. "Chibi wheres my sword?"  
  
Endia folded her arms. "Endia, and how come you can date when I can't even see Demitri?"  
  
Damien turned around, looking at his little sister. He walked over to his chair, strapping on his sword. "Alright Chibi, I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat me in a match, I'll let you date Demitri."  
  
"What? Damien thats not fair!"  
  
He grinned. "It's as fair as it's gonna get."  
  
Endia folded her arms. "Isn't Demitri supposed to fight for me?"  
  
Damien grinned. "Not the way I play it. I didn't train any of my siblings to have someone else fight for them. Besides, this way if he hurts you, I know you can kick his ass."  
  
He checked himself in the mirror and winked at Endia before slipping out the door and down the cooridors.  
  
***************  
  
He arrived alone on the moon, Endymion had already gone ahead, eager to see the princess obviously. He sighed, slipping into a carraige and taking a ride to the palace. When he arrived the ballroom was packed, thats what he got for arriving late. He passed the priestess on the way in and Damien looked at the girl in confusion. There were tears in her eyes as she ran to escape the palace. He sighed, glancing where she had come from, the stairs, he knew the sight of a heartbroken woman when he saw it.  
  
He sighed, scanning the ballroom, searching for that mysterious girl. No one around possesed beauty like hers, it was cruel that he was only allowed one glance at the goddess to satisfy him a lifetime. He sighed in defeat, leaning against the wall. Whys should he be tortured this way? The girl was like no one he had ever seen before, her eyes had made him wish to be with her always. Well this was hopeless.  
  
He sighed, looing up again, his eyes pierced through the crowd, focusing on one single guest. There she was, the same magenta gown, the shoulder length purple curls and violet eyes. She was there, standing by a girl of long blonde hair and yellow rose bow. He stared at the violet haired girl, pushing through the crowd, he moved faster in hopes not to miss his chance again. Finally he began to run, shocking the guests as he pushed past them, broke up the dancers in an effort to reach the girl. He moved so fast he wasn't watching where he was going, running headfirst into one of the servants carrying a plate of deviled eggs. The platter flew into the air, crashing down on damien's head and causing him to slip, her practically slid across the floor and fell at the girl's feet. Damnit! He looked up at the magenta robed goddess, a princess, he had made a fool of himself in front of a princess.  
  
***************************  
  
Pheobe sighed, pouring over the scrolls in the archives. She rubbed her temble groaning as she grabbed a book, skimming through it's pages for any relevant information.  
  
"Princess, you've been at this for hours."  
  
Pheobe turned around to Elson, smiling slightly "Sorry, it's just that man..."  
  
Elson frowned. "Pheobe you have been dwelling over this for weeks. We're bound to recieve a few cracked nuts."  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "No, there was something more, I could feel it, he was honest."  
  
Elson smiled. "Ah yes, the empathic abilities of the Clioshin royal line."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Look at this, most of the stuff I read dates back to the beginning of Clios. Theres references to the Astral massacres, Black phage, but none of it makes any sense. But then...I looked further. Elson, it's barely mentioned but it's there. A while back there was a Clioshin..well it calls them Astral, but...there was a Clioshin who went by the name of Metelya. She came very close to destroying the peace and eliminating Earth and the Senshi. She almost won, but she was stopped by the sailor soldiers, but it came at a great price. King Kronos was killed as well as my uncle, Alden. Thats Thats why my mother was so weak wasn't it?"  
  
"They shared a star seed without her brother your mother grew weak. But Metalya is gone."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Maybe. But she vowed to return and seek revenge on all who wronged her."  
  
Elson smiled. "We'll look into it. In the meantime Princess, if your planning on going to the ball you should get ready."  
  
Pheobe looked at Elson and nodded, closing her book. She sighed, standing up and walking down the hall to prepare for tonight.  
  
*****************  
  
"Pheobe."  
  
Pheobe turned around, smiling at the girl who approached. Princess Minako smiled back, standing beside the clioshin princess.  
  
"Hello Minako."  
  
"Hi, this is the fifth time. Some man you have set your eyes upon?"  
  
Pheobe smiled slightly. "Maybe."  
  
They were interupted by a loud crash and Pheobe turned around just in time to notice a young man, the one she had been looking for crash into a platter of snacks and fall down, sliding at her feet. Pheobe blinked in disbelief as the man looked up at her, his face beat red and covered with remenents of deviled eggs. He stared at her for a moment and stood up, removing the excess egg. He didn't appear phased and regained his composure, offering his hand. "Princess, If I may have this dance?"  
  
Pheobe smiled, it was almost amazing how he just picked himself up without a moments thought. She took his hand and nodded. "Yes."  
  
Damien smiled and led her out on the dance floor, drawing her close. He spun her across the floor. "Your difficult to find."  
  
Pheobe nodded, resting her head against his chest. "I've seen you before, I've wanted to find you again."  
  
"Eh? thats news to me. Can't complain though, when an enchanting girl is trying to find me."  
  
"I know your right for me though."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
Pheobe smiled her eyes meeting his. "Because I can feel it."  
  
***********************  
  
  
Prince Endymion smiled, making his way up the stairs, his heart pounding as he stepped onto the balcony. She was there in all her beauty, a beautiful white dress with a free skirt decorated with gold and white puffed sleeves. Her golden hair hung down from two odongos as the symbol of the moon crowned her forhead. "Serenity."  
  
The princess giggled. "Your early to the ball Endy."  
  
He smiled, approaching his princess and taking her in her arms. "I couldn't wait to see you."  
  
She smiled. "I did miss you. You should come more often."  
  
"As often as possible." He kissed Serenity deeply, caressing her lips with his own. As he broke away he glanced up, noticing a familiar blur of red hair run from behind the pillars and out of view.  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Beryl ran from the palace, red hair trailing behind her and fighting back the tears in her eyes. Kissing another, The moon princess! She didn't have a chance, not with the prince. She sobbed as she ran, refusing to return to earth, instead she ran to Clios, back home.  
Even after she arrived at the castle she continued to run, far across the field and into the forest. There she collapsed to sob.  
The prince, he only loved someone else. She was only a priestess, doomed to solitude, but she loved him! How she loved him.  
  
'I'll make him love me. I'll become a queen and he will have to love me.' 


	10. Section 4: Part 1

Damien smiled, sitting down on the balcony with Pheobe. "You still haven't told me your name."  
  
"It's Pheobe."  
  
"The Clioshin Princess?"  
  
"Your surprised."  
  
Damien smiled. "Sorry but you don't look Clioshin."  
  
"My father was human. What is your name?"  
  
"Damien. I'm from Earth."  
  
"Prince Damien. I thought you didn't like leaving the planet."  
  
He smiled. "Yea well thats changed now."  
  
"Because of Me?"  
  
"Because of you."  
  
Damien grinned as he reached over and plucked a white rose from the ascending vines. His hand moved slowly towards Pheobe, brushing her delicate purple curls away as he entwined the rose with her hair. Pheobe took the prince's hand in hers as she lowered it from her hair. Her hand brushed against the soft petels. "The white rose, many men would settle upon the red."  
  
"I've seen many red roses in my life put to unworthy intentions. Too often they have lead to the desire for bedding a maiden."  
  
"Am I not worthy to your desires?"  
  
Damien smiled. "You are far more worthy then to be thought of as a nightly infatuation. In my wildest dreams I could have never imagined this possibility. I want to know you, the more I look at you I feel an indescribable elation, an unending joy to be with you."  
  
"Perhaps it is love then."  
  
"Love?" He smiled softly caressing Pheobe's cheek. "So this is what my brother speaks so highly of. Small wonder."  
  
  
Pheobe smiled and for the moment the pain of her mother's death had left her, it was as if the void in her heart had been filled and Damien, prince of Earth, was the occupant. She raised her hand, gently touching his own cheek, her hand continuing to move upwards to the back of his neck and lowing his head in anticipation of a kiss.  
  
**************************  
  
Beryl didn't sleep at all that night, surprisingly she didn't even feel tired. There was just too much to do and determination had consumed her weariness. The greater part of the night was spent pouring over books and archives, searching for an answer to her problem. The stars forgive her love overcame reason as she searched across the forbidden arts. Long ago the forbidden arts had nearly destroyed her people, since then the archives had been burned or sealed away. She didn't care anymore she wanted Endymion, she wanted Serenity gone, out of the way, by any means necessary, and her answers came with one name, Metallia.  
  
************************  
  
  
"We've been worried princess."  
  
Pheobe looked at Gideon as she decended down the steps and back into the main hall she smilled softly and bowed her head in apology, awknowledging Evonne on the opposite side of her. "Yes. I appoligize for the concern, I had not expected to remain so late."  
  
Evonne smiled in assurance to her princess. "It's alright princess, we just wished to inform you that a carraige has been waiting for you for quite some time."  
  
Pheobe nodded, allowing her two guardians to lead as she was guided to her ride.  
  
As she stepped out of the portal she was immediatly greeted by Elson who had no doubt waited in the chamber half the night in worry. Immediatly she regretted concerning her guardians, her head bowed in sincere apology of her dawdling. Elson himself had other concerns weighing on his mind, undaunted and perhaps eager that his young charge had been so late in arriving home.  
  
"Princess, I trust you had an enjoyable night?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Yes Elson, thank you."  
  
"Am I correct to assume this extended stay is the result of a new intrest?"  
  
Pheobe smiled, unable to control her joy for having found her love. "His name is Damien. He's a prince."  
  
She allowed Elson to settle with her news as she stepped out of the building and into the main hall where her guardian immediatly followed. "Princess surely you jest. Prince Damien is known never to have left Earth."  
  
Pheobe smiled. "He left Earth."  
  
"Can it be possible then? Our princess has found a suitor?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "It's as if a large void has been filled, as if he is the missing piece of a puzzle. I feel happy Elson. For the first time since my mother passed, I am truly happy."  
  
*******************  
  
Serenity looked at her lover as he stared past her, behind a pillar. "What is it?"  
  
Endymion shook his head, looking back to the princess. "It's nothing, I just thought I saw something."  
  
"Another guest?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes, thats probably it." Endymion looked into Serenity's eyes, focosing all his attention once more upon her. Her eyes were so enchanting that a man could loose himself in those crystal blue orbs for all eternity and not even care. Her hair was like no other, beautiful long silken locks that draped down her back and touched the floor, an elegant treasure of silver that was interupted by strands of pure gold. Her moonlit white dress fit her figure perfectly, and she was beautiful. By the gods she was beautiful. Endymion smiled again, drifting back into the moment, only realizing that Serenity had been doing the same thing. Together they smiled, meeting in a kiss, their passion begging their lips to linger.  
  
Endymion grinned. "My brother would think this was a waste of time"  
  
Serenity frowned. "You don't think it is, do you?"  
  
"I love poetry. I love you."  
  
The moon princess smiled. "I'm ignoring the other guests, hiding away up here."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"None of them are quite like you."  
  
He smiled as they joined together again in a kiss, holding longer as they drew closer to eachother. Their eyes closed, emersed in the moment and never wanting to leave, wishing to remain together eternally. Finally they broke away, both not wishing to part but yielding to their need for breath.  
  
"I should go, find my brother."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
The prince smiled. "We've been here for hours."  
  
"A millenia wouldn't be enough."  
  
Endymion smiled, kissing Serenity once more before they parted.  
  
******************  
  
Damien was smiling to himself as he descended down the opposite stairway, barely noticing his brother as he passed through the hall. He just grinned at Endymion's face and continued walking. "Brother. I would have thought you and Serenity would still be exchanging poetry."  
  
"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."  
  
Damien smiled. "Princess Pheobe."  
  
"Princess Pheobe? What about her?"  
  
"She is enchanting."  
  
Endymion frowned. "Terrible brother. Is it not enough you must sleep with every maiden withen reach that now you go for royalty of equal status? Is it now that you feel you must equal every slave and princess to the status of your bed including disgracing the honor of every young princess from here to Clios? When I feel my brother cannot possibly reach a new limit you go to greater lengths to surprise me."  
  
Damien was nearly silenced by his brother and he had come to a full stop so abruptly that his brother did not notice until he had gotten a few steps ahead. "Is that all you think of me Endy? That I am no more then a lecherous prince here to unhorse every young virgin that comes my way? Do you assume that the love between you and Serenity is the only thing pure and true withen all the 10 planets? I am not without my own desires Endy, and I'll admit for a time the greater part of my thinking had been done between the legs. However people can change and I am of no exception to that. Tell me brother, would you not look into the eyes of Serenity and see your entire existence for the mere wish of her soul? Does not every beat of her heart sing a lovesong that would make the nightengale weap? Does each lock of her hair feel equal to silk and every tear shed by her make you wish to die a thousand deaths? If this is love Endymion, then Pheobe princess of Clios has stolen my heart and no amount of begging nor war would bring about it's return."  
  
Endymion grinned. "My brother in love." He shook his head as they began to walk again, proceeding to the portals. "Damien, welcome to the end of life as you know it."  
  
Damien grinned, turning to his brother. "Endy, as far as I'm concerned, tonight my life has only just begun."  
  
Endymion nodded. "You realize in seeing Pheobe this will give you the appearence of a hypocrite to our sister."  
  
"Well then, I suppose she will need to beat me won't she?"  
  
Endymion grinned. "Makes me thank the gods I was not born a woman."  
  
"You forget the bruises I gave you when instructing you how to fight."  
  
Endymion looked at his brother and smiled, stepping through the portal and leaving his brother alone.  
  
Damien smiled himself as he lingered to recall the face of Pheobe, every feature, every curve of the young princess had been engraved into his mind and his smile only grew larger as he again felt the euphoria of true love before following his brother into the portal. His joy was immediatly cut short as he was greeted by the small brown odongo haired girl that was his younger sister.  
  
"Endia."  
  
"I challenge you now brother. I challenge you to fight me." 


End file.
